1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention described herein pertain to the field of computer systems. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, one or more embodiments of the invention enable a SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR A SUPPORTED ARCHITECTURAL DESIGN.
2. Description of the Related Art
To overcome the problems and limitations described above there is a need for a SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR A SUPPORTED ARCHITECTURAL DESIGN.